1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a motorized trunk-closing system for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Trunk-closing systems are already known in which the movement of the trunk lid of a vehicle trunk from an opening position, in which the interior of the trunk is accessible to the user, to a closing position, in which the interior of the trunk is shut off by the lid, is operated automatically by means of a motorized mechanism. The motorized mechanism is itself operated by an electric switch by which the motor can be switched on. Such a system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,868.
The drawback of such a system lies principally in the fact that it is necessary for the user always to have a hand free to manipulate the electric switch and thus operate the closing of the trunk. Now, if the user is removing bulky and/or heavy objects from his trunk, it can be difficult for him, on the one hand, to access the switch and, on the other hand, to actuate it.